Fanciful Dream
by SleepingAuthor
Summary: Being a Team Magma Grunt isn't all that fun. Sure it looks easy but sometimes the higher ups ask for the impossible. Sure I didn't really mind, but I didn't want to become friends with someone younger then me nor did I want to deal with them when the time came. Sadly it was my own decisions that caused this mess. Now what to do I even do? Self-Insert/SI


One year, it has been roughly one year since I had mysteriously arrived in this world. Amusingly it had appeared that I reverted back to into my teens, I'd say about till I was roughly fifteen years of age. Of course at the time I was scared and lost, panic had set its course and it took awhile till I was calm enough to make a rational decision. Not to mention it to quite some time to figure just where I was exactly. I didn't encounter a Pokémon till I had reached a rather interesting couple.

When I told them a modified story of my situation they kindly took me in and told me where I am, the Hoenn Region. They were lovely little family that ran a small farm that takes in stray Pokémon or adopted them from trainers that no longer want them. It was interesting, seeing a large verity of Pokémon living in one place. Luckily they didn't question my surprise nor lack of knowledge, instead they taught me how to care for them and even train them a little.

It was a fun experience, and I loved it. Back then I had thought I had found what I wanted to do, to just care for those wonderful creatures and provide them a home. Sadly all things come to an end, and money became a problem. Oh sure the couple tried to hide it from me, but I could easily see through it. So I pondered on how to get a job; I knew I could easily get one as a front desk of a hotel or cashier, but I keep running into the problem of identifications. In all purpose I was a stranger with zero identity in this world.

Of course I could easily leave them and ignore there problem, but in knew my conscience wouldn't let me. Finally I decided to sick it up and try stealing something. I was risky and I never even stolen anything, but I had to try something to repay them for their kindness. So before I let for one of the nearest towns I had chosen one of the Pokémon that knew me well enough to listen to me. A small Zigzagoon that was hurt badly in the wild that I had personally treated, with the help of the couple of course. Since then it was pretty fond of me, but I mostly treated it as a pet. However desperate time calls for desperate measures.

Then began my life of crime, well I would like to say it was that easy however I was caught by the leader of Team Magma. In all honesty I had no idea how that happened, but apparently he was disguise as a business owner of some sort. I just picked him to steal from with Zigzagoon because he looked like a quick easy target. A foolish mistake now that I look back on it. A bit embarrassing too, but I blame it on my desperation for cash.

Luckily he wasn't offended by my attempt, if anything he looked amused. Instead he offered me a deal, to work for him and he wouldn't turn me in to the authorities. At the time I had no idea who he was but I agreed on the condition he help the small farm with the couple. I was pushing my luck, I knew that, but he agreed to it with his own condition. That when the times come, he'll issue me an absolute order, one that I must complete without any complaints. I was hesitant but ultimately agreed.

That was roughly a year ago. Now I was properly trained and had forged identifications, I am now known as Blake Jackson, and I had only one Pokémon in my arsenal. Kind of sad really, but I had to pick carefully because I was only allowed to have three Pokémon at all times, or until I increase my standing in the organization. Of course I still visit the farm that took me in, and occasionally when I'm on leave I'll look after the Pokémon there. Though I suspect they know where the money is coming from but they keep quiet about it. Not surprising they didn't turn me in, after all if they did their farm would go under. Money is money in all worlds it seemed.

Sighing I shook my head to rid of the memories. Time is rather precious and I have little to spare right now. I was currently disguised as a simple trainer, my normally black hair covered under a brown wig. My hands covered in gloves and wearing light jacket with simple jeans, not an inch of skin was seen save my face. Even then I had used a hat and my hood to hid my face a little without seeming suspicious, all in all looking like a tourist.

Quietly I watched my target, a young boy maybe twelve, make his way into a small town. Oldale town if I recall correctly. Though I had zero ideas why, but all I had to was simply gather information on him and that's it. However what I was informed was that he was from the Kanto Region and some members of the remnants of Team Rocket followed him. So far all I've gotten was nothing to interesting, save for the unusually strong Pikachu. Beyond that I had nothing, well except I was able to find out about Professor Birch's son Brendan Birch. Nothing beyond that however...

Sighing again I moved from position to a more remote location. Time to call I suppose. I brought a watch to my wrist and called in.

"Headquarters this is Field Operator 09-85, please respond." I waited quietly, my mind wondering. There was a contest coming up right? Maybe I should try out for one. Might be fun and pass the time.

" _Team Magma Blake, we are reading you loud and clear. Have you completed your mission?"_

Rolling my eyes I held back a sigh and began my report, "Correct. Target isn't anything special aside from the unusually strong Pikachu. Take regular steps when handling in the future if needed. Found information on Professor Birch's son, currently in possession of a Treecko and Mudkip. What do you advise?"

" _Nothing, try to make contact with the Professors son. Aside from that await for new orders."_

"Understood. 09-85 signing out."

" _You can just say, 'Blake sign-'"_

Turning off communications, I let out a large sigh. Muttering to myself. "Honestly, what an exhausting endeavor. How do they expect me to do this, I'm a sixteen year old teen trying to make friends with a thirteen year old. Or at least I think her is… whatever. Orders are orders."

Letting out another sigh I took apart my disguise. Removing the wig and bold cap a shook my curly hair, and removed the jacket and replaced my shoes. Stuffing the two into my traveling satchel bag, making plans to discard the items in trash bin somewhere. I straighten up my appearance the best I can and walked out the area. Taking small twist and turns, wandering aimlessly in the small town.

All the while I wondered how to best make contact with the younger teen. Small plans from bumping into him, or stealing something of his and returning it enter my mind. Yet I discarded them as something a bit to suspicious and a little cliché. I bit my tongue lightly, my mind going in circles on what to do and if I should remaining distant if not friendly to the boy. Finally I simply decided that it would be best to simply greet the teen as a friendly person. I made plans on when and how to do so when I bumped into something.

My balance suddenly lurched forward jerking me from my thoughts. I heard a yelp, and even I let out a small noise of surprise as I instinctively wrapped my arms around the person, protecting their head as we fell.

Regaining my bearings I looked at the person I had collided and found myself looking at Professor's son. For some reason I felt a wave of embarrassment as I hastily scrambled off the teen. All the while apologizing for my blunder.

Chuckling the teen raised from his position from the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey no worries. Nothing hurts to badly and I'll be fine. What about you?"

"Huh? O-Oh right, I'm fine too." My cheeks felt a little hot and my pride damaged but overall I was fine. Well save for my hand but I wasn't going to say anything. Wait… what was I saying? Gah! What no, I should be establishing something… gah! Okay focus, focus. _Focus~!_

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I reached out my hand to help him up. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was lost in my thoughts."

Smiling from his position he grabbed my hand and tugged himself up. "No worries, I said it before right? Besides I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Right." I muttered.

Great, for all my plans I was at a lost on what to do. Maybe take him for a drink, like an apology. Yeah that's a good idea, take the teen somewhere like a café or something, as an apology for running him over. Yup, an apology something…

Okay I can do this! Clearing my throat I ask, "Hey sorry about that. Why don't I take you somewhere, as an apology, my treat." I'm pretty sure I had enough money to cover both of us.

Sadly the teen screwed up my plan by shaking his head, "No it's fine." He paused, before nodding his head. "Tell you what. You can make it up to me by helping me find some Pokémon in Route 103."

Oh? Well that wasn't expected, but who am I to complain. Humming to myself I pretended to think about it before agreeing. "Sure, I don't see any problem with that."

Grinning the teen turned around, before turning back. "Oh right, my name is Brendan. What yours?" He inquired.

"Blake." I offered back. In my mind I cursed myself for not thinking of a cover up name, but what's done is done. Besides this could be useful in its own way… let it be noted that while I'm a good spy and infiltrator, I'm not so good at conversations. Inwardly I sighed, I can tell this is going to be a long term mission. How annoying…

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings everyone who had chosen to read this story. First off I'd like to thank everyone who chose to give this story a chance. This is my second story that I had created, mostly this came from the idea of how would I survive in a the Pokémon world. The answer was not so well...**

 **So the idea settled and stewed in my head before it thought of, if I were to join one of the crime organization then maybe I have a chance. So this was the results. Now I'm most likely going to be using the game and manga more than the anime, but worry not I have a plan of Ash and co.**

 **Also I bumped up the ages a little. Umm... oh! One more thing since the SI is a Team Magma Grunt he'd be required to do some dirty work. Meaning stealing, some vandalism and such, please note I do not condone such actions. Now then, I hope you enjoyed this story and are willing to stick with me to the finish line.**


End file.
